Wśród Poduszek
Wśród Poduszek to szesnasty odcinek 5 sezonu Pory na Przygodę! oraz sto dwudziesty ogółem. Streszczenie Finn i Jake budują Poduszkowy Fort. Młody bohater zapuszcza się w głąb Fortu i przedostaje się do Poduszkowego Świata. Fabuła Jake (przemieniony w buldożer) buduje Poduszkowy Fort i jednocześnie pociesza Finna. Chłopca zasmucił brak reakcji Ogniowej Królewny na jego dowcip; sądzi, że to koniec tego związku. Zamyślony zapuszcza się w głąb Poduszkowego Fortu, żeby spokojnie pomyśleć. Bohater odkrywa przejście do Poduszkowego Świata. Zabija tam Smoka z Koców, który terroryzuje mieszkańców Poduszkowej Wioski. Szczęśliwi mieszkańcy oraz ich król -Quilton- urządzają na cześć Finna bal. Nazywają go "Mięsna Poduszka". Na balu chłopiec poznaje Roselinen (córkę Quiltona). Młody bohater wpadł w oko dziewczynie. Razem tańczą. 'Kilka lat później' Finn i Roselinen mają dwójkę dzieci: Jay'a i Bonnie. Do ich domu przybywa dziadek dzieci i oznajmia bohaterowi, że wreszcie odkryli w jaki sposób może wrócić do swojego prawdziwego domu. Rodzina wyrusza na poszukiwania Wyroczni. 'Kolejne kilka lat później' Rodzina odnajduje Wyrocznię, który pyta się Finna, czy na prawdę chce wrócić. Po dziwnej rozmowie Jay chce się upewnić, że ojciec zapamięta ich, kiedy wróci do dawnego życia. Co ciekawe, widzimy Finn'a, który nie ma lewej ręki. Na jej miejscu widnieje pluszowy zamiennik kończyny, podobny kształtem do protezy Człowieka Finn'a z odcinka Człowiek Finn. 'Następne kilka lat później' Finn jest już bardzo stary, a nadal nie znalazł przejścia do Ooo. Rodzina jest przy nim kiedy "umiera". Stary Finn odbywa (po "śmierci") dziwną podróż, w której spotyka GOLB'A. Nareszcie wraca do domu. Kiedy spotyka Jake'a chce mu opowiedzieć jaki miał dziwny sen w Forcie, ale zadzwoniła Ogniowa Królewna. Wytłumaczyła, że wcześniej nie rozumiała kawału i że jest świetny. Po krótkiej rozmowie chłopiec natychmiast zapomina o swojej rodzinie oraz o słowu danemu Jay'owi. Bohaterowie Główni *Finn *Roselinen *Jay i Bonnie *Quilton *Poduszkowi Ludzie Drugoplanowi *Jake *BMO *CMO *Wyrocznia *Smok z Koców *Poduszka Kucharz * GOLB * Ślimak Wspomniani *Szczeniaki *Ogniowa Królewna Ślimak S5e16 snail.png Ciekawostki *Wyrocznia występuje również w mitologii greckiej. * Odcinek nawiązuje do książki i filmu "Opowieści z Narnii: Lew, Czarownica i Stara Szafa". *W tym odcinku Finn ma już 3 dzieci (Jay'a ,Bonnie i Sztorma) *W tym odcinku po raz drugi występuje Burza Nożowa . *Na karcie tytułowej jest ulubiony kubek Jake'a (który wyrzucił przez okno, by pocieszyć Finna) i dużo noży. *Gdy Jake, zamieniony w buldożer zrzuca poduszki na smutnego Finna można zauważyć, że przy spadającym BMO pojawia sią CMO lub EMO. *Gdy Finn pocierał swoją brodę, miał pięć palców. *BMO ma kubek z napisem "#1 MO", to ten sam, który był w odcinku Filmowcy *"Puhoy!" to poduszkowa wersja przywitania ("Ahoy!"). *Finn nie zapomina wszystkiego, ponieważ w odcinku Piknik u księżniczki krzyczy do Lodowego Króla: "Puhoy!" * W tym odcinku Finn ma mechaniczną rękę z poduszek. Taką jak w "Człowiek Finn" i "Pies Jake". Galeria 185px-Adventure Time - Puhoy 0006-1-.jpg 185px-Adventure Time - Puhoy 0010-1-.jpg 185px-Adventure Time - Puhoy 0009-1-.jpg 185px-What dream-1-.jpg S5e16_snail.png 185px-Adventure Time - Puhoy 0007-1-.jpg 185px-Adventure Time - Puhoy 0005-1-.jpg 185px-Adventure Time - Puhoy 0012-1-.jpg 185px-Adventure Time - Puhoy 0015-1-.jpg 185px-Adventure Time - Puhoy 0016-1-.jpg 185px-Adventure Time - Puhoy 0011-1-.jpg 185px-Tumblr mkyp9flup41qf2l7vo10 1280-1-.jpg 185px-Tumblr mkyp9flup41qf2l7vo7 1280-1-.jpg 185px-Tumblr mkyp9flup41qf2l7vo6 1280-1-.jpg 185px-Tumblr mkyo6o44tF1raqynpo9 1280-1-.png 185px-Tumblr mkyo6o44tF1raqynpo8 1280-1-.png 185px-Tumblr mkyo6o44tF1raqynpo6 1280-1-.png 185px-Tumblr mkyo6o44tF1raqynpo3 1280-1-.png 185px-Tumblr mkyo6o44tF1raqynpo2 1280-1-.png 185px-Tumblr inline mkypfiwPrD1rrlvnu-1-.jpg 185px-Puhoy5-1-.jpg 185px-Puhoy4-1-.jpg 185px-Puhoy3-1-.jpg 185px-Puhoy2-1-.jpg 185px-Puhoy1-1-.jpg 185px-Adventure Time - Puhoy Preview 001 0006-1-.jpg 185px-Adventure Time - Puhoy Preview 001 0008-1-.jpg 185px-Adventure Time - Puhoy Preview 001 0001-1-.jpg 185px-Adventure Time - Puhoy Preview 001 0005-1-.jpg 185px-Adventure Time - Puhoy Preview 001 0004-1-.jpg 185px-S5 e16 Finn crawling through the pillow fort-1-.PNG 185px-S5 e16 Jake building the pillow fort-1-.PNG 185px-Puhoy.mp4 000006256-1-.jpg Kategoria:Sezon 5 Kategoria:Odcinki